


Locked Up

by TitanOfAttack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanOfAttack/pseuds/TitanOfAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman famous underground drug trafficker slipped up and received jailtime, he was offered less time if he named all that were involved, including his ex boyfriend Eren Jeagar.</p><p>Eren Jeagar lived a sheltered life, with his rich family. When he goes to college he meets a mysterious man, who he could not resist, and it changed his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Eren

"What am I gonna do" I moaned as I held my head in my hands. Armin and Mikasa trying desperately to comfort me but failing miserably.

"Eren we've read every book available on tips and tricks in surviving prison, just remember those, it's like finals.. but with prison" Armin said nervously as he patted my shoulder. Don't get me wrong, I mean I love Armin, he's my best friend but he must be the only one to ever think to read a book about surviving prison, even if it was just for me.

"It's all Levi's fault, he never should of involved you, he clearly didn't care about you" Mikasa muttered bitterly being the protective sister that she was.

"Stop bringing him up" I complained as I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling, enjoying the simple comfort of my bed before I would be brutally ripped away.

"You're right, I'm sorry let's not think about him. This is your last night of freedom. You will be out in what, 12 months, then you can move on with your life!" Mikasa said as she got up from the bed. Armin stood also as he grabbed his jacket.

"Let's get some food" he said smiling, as if I wasn't going to prison the following morning.

***************************************************************

The drive to Wall Maria Penitentiary was awkward yet strangely emotional. Everything I did was the last time. Using the bathroom privately, eating edible food, having a drink with friends, driving, just being free. Freedom, something I value so dearly being ripped away from me, for a stupid mistake.

We stopped at the security gate and Mikasa rolled down her window.

"Hi, ermm, well my brother Eren, he erm, is due to serve his sentence starting today, I guess, I don't really know how this works" Mikasa said nervously, and to be quite frank I was surprised to hear her stutter. Armin quickly popped his head into the front seat.

"We are surrendering" he said as he pointed to me. The guard gave him a startled look but gave him a quick nod as he opened the barrier. 

"Wow, Armin, you're an expert, wanna take my place" I joked. He laughed in response as he playfully pushed my shoulder.

"You should of read ALL the books" he said with a cheeky grin. I was about to counter him with a great comeback but instead felt another wave of emotion flood through him. When would he see Armin and Mikasa again?

We exited the car and huddled against each other as the cold wind of early November blew us towards the door, as if it was a metaphor for my impending doom, it was quickly pushing us towards the building, somehow sensing my fear.

"Fill out this form" said the woman sitting at the desk. She had short blonde hair and a big nose.

"Mrs. Leonhart? Is that right? Can we give you the money for the prison shop here?" Armin asked politely. She gave him a pointed look but nodded as she put her hand out waiting for the cheque, as if too bored to even speak.

"Sit. Wait. No eating, no phones, you have five minutes" she repeated in the same bored drawl she had used before. I don't blame her, her job must suck.

We sat down in the waiting area, listening to the clock tick tock the minutes down till my freedom is abruptly taken.

"You'll be fine Eren, you have loads of money, don't spend it all in one go by the way." Armin reassured.

"We'll visit you as soon as we can" Mikasa said soothingly.

"Ask her when visiting is allowed" I asked her, and she nodded gently as she walked towards Leonhart.

"Armin, you'll visit too, won't you" I said biting my lip.

"Of course, you couldn't pay me to keep away" he replied with a shaky smile.

"Visiting is on Saturdays" Mikasa said.

"Today's Wednesday" I replied trying to keep the disappointment from showing.

"I guess we'll see you on Saturday" she said with a playful wink that allowed relief to flood through me.

"Eren Jeagar" Mrs. Leonhart called out. "Times up"

I quickly looked at Mikasa and Armin panic controlling me. They both gave me a quick hug.

"Come on Jeagar" she said impatiently.

"Just give me a second" I replied.

"Good luck" they whispered into my ear as they drew back. Mrs.Leonhart stepped forward as got her handcuffs ready.

"This is just procedure, don't make this difficult." 

I put my hands behind my back and let myself be directed swiftly away from normality and into madness.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren

"Quick warning, these boys are gonna eat you alive" Leonhart said.

"What?" I asked as she led me down the hallway.

"With those pretty eyes, and that flawless tanned skin of yours. They're going to be all over you"

I stopped abruptly.

"Whaa, what are you serious" I said as I turned to face her. She clearly saw the panic in my eyes because she didn't acknowledge the fact that I had stopped walking.

"Don't worry, it's part of our job to protect you" she said coolly. I nodded as I turned around and continued walking. I mean I always knew I was good looking I guess I just never knew I appealed to men. Besides Levi of course. But like I'm not gay, I was just young and experimenting.

We stopped in a room full of jumpsuits and pillows. She quickly tossed me an orange jumpsuit, with plain black boxers. I caught them with ease.

"Get dressed" she said the bored monotone voice had returned.

"Are you gonna, you know, leave?" I replied confused. Did they really expect me to change in front of a female guard. She laughed. Oh so they did. Once I was changed she threw a pillow my way and on top of that lay basic necessities such as a toothbrush, shower gel and shampoo.

"Are you ready" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied shakily.

***********************************************************

She led me to a temporary cell where I had to stay until given a block and a cell mate. She opened the door and held it open for me, I gulped and stepped inside.

"Ohhoo, fresh meat has arrived" called out one of the prisoners. "What's your name"

"Jeagar" I replied. Armin had told me that prisoners use last names.

"I'm Braun" he replied. This time I got a good look at him, he was definitely taller then me, he had short blonde hair and you could see his muscles through his black and grey jumpsuit.

"Okay, I'm off. Good luck inmate" Leonhart said as she left.

I slowly made my way towards the empty bunk bed.

"So, are you a top or a bottom" Braun asked as he made his way over to me.

"Excuse me" I said dumbfounded. He laughed and motioned towards the bunk beds.

"Bottom bed or top bed" he said still laughing.

"Bottom" I muttered, embarrassed. 

"Let me make the bed, it has to be done a certain way otherwise Hoover will be pissed off at you.

"Who's Hoover?" I asked, then noticing someone sitting on the bottom bunk in he far corner.

"That's him" Braun said as he pointed and gave Hoover a small wave when he had noticed we were talking about him. I gave him a small smile and turned around.

"Okay maybe I lied, Hoover doesn't give a shit. It's me, I just used to room with Rivaille, and that changes you. But of course that was last time I was here, hopefully I have more luck this time around"

So Braun had been here before? I wanted to ask what he had done but I knew better then that.

"So what are you in for" Hoover asked. I was shocked. For one Hoover had spoken for the first time and had moved from the bed so I could see how freaking tall he was, he is VERY tall and second, he asked the forbidden question.

"You're not supposed to ask me that" I said not understanding at all.

"Who told you that" Braun laughed, Hoover laughing with him.

"My friend gave me a book" I mumbled resulting in doubling their laughter to the point where they were leaning on each other for support. I tried to ignore the laughter but it only grew stronger and only stopped when a loud bell had rung.

"What's that" I panicked.

"Just stand by your bed and don't move till the guard is gone" Braun said as he and Hoover moved back to their side of the cell. A guard strolled in clicked a button three times before leaving again.

"This happens everyday, three times. Whenever you hear it just stop" Braun whispered. I nodded. This was just so much to take in. Then another bell rung, but sounded different to the first.

"That's dinner, that also rings three times a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner." Hoover informed me. They both left as I put all my three items down on the bed side stand before following them out the door.

The cafeteria was overwhelming. So many people sitting in groups, I just knew I'd be sitting alone.

I stood in line and waited for the food. While waiting, I got catcalled 8 times. I picked up my tray and searched the sea of people for a table. There was one in the back that no one was at so I walked towards it. I sat beside the small window that displayed the prison yard. I sighed as I looked back at my food and timidly picked up the sandwich.

I took a bite. It tasted like the bread was gone off but everything else wasn't so bad so I kept eating.

"Hey Jeagar, you looked a bit lonely so we thought we'd come over, the first day is always the hardest" Braun said as he smiled and took a seat. I returned the smile and kept my cool but inside I was so grateful I could hug him and Hoover.

"This is Springer, and that's Kirstein" Braun kept the introductions short and simple.

"Hi" I said.

"So, what are you in for" Kirstein said mockingly, everybody laughed.

"You told them" I whined as I turned back to Braun and Hoover who were still laughing.

"I'm sorry, it was just too funny" Braun choked out through broken laughter. I sighed and dropped my head onto the table, in attempts of hiding my shame but more importantly the burning red cheeks, I no doubt had.

I continued eating and ignored the guys. I just stared out the window, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Soon enough a bell rang, dinner was over. I quickly grabbed my tray and emptied the uneaten food in the bin. Then I realised I had no idea where I was going. I watched people leave and most seemed to be returning to their cells, so I decided I'd do the same. God, I wish I waited for Braun and Hoover..

"Inmate, your counsellor has asked to see you" a guard said as he stopped me in my path.

"Counsellor?" I asked. He simply nodded and led the way. The office door read 'Mr.Smith' I knocked on the office door, and opened it when I heard a faint 'Come in!'.

"Hi.. I was told I had to come here" I said nervously. I stared up at the man before me. He was tall but slightly shorter then Hoover, he had blonde hair, perfectly styled and deep blue eyes. The man looked like a god, is basically what I'm saying and to top it all of he had a body sculpted by the gods themselves.

"Yes, yes, sit down please. I'm Ewrin Smith" he said in his low voice that made my knees wobble. Get a grip Eren, you're not even gay for Gods sake!! I sat down in the chair opposite his desk.

"It's Eren right? Eren Jeagar?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, how are you doing Eren?" 

"I thought people called each other by last names?"

"They do, but I don't. I'm not an inmate" he said while laughing. Great now I look like an idiot, AGAIN.

"Anyway, I'm okay. I mean so far it's been a whole lot of catcalling and me making silly mistakes" I said trying desperately to keep the jokey atmosphere.

"What kind of catcalling" Ewrin said suddenly dropping his smile.

"Oh, you know just stuff?" I mumbled shyly.

"What stuff, Eren god damn it!" He half-yelled as his hand slammed his desk. I jumped backwards at the sudden act.

"They complimented my eyes, and some said things that I really don't want to repeat" I said feeling my cheeks burn.

"The things you do not wish to repeat, were they sexual?" He asked more calmly this time. I nodded and then quickly hid my face in my hands.

"Eren, these men are dangerous AND extremely horny, and for someone like you that is a scary place to find yourself"

"Someone like me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, your crime is much lesser then the crimes committed by the majority of these men and you are a good looking young man, if you don't mind me saying."

And with that the blushing had returned. I smiled weakly not able for words.

"If any prisoner makes any further advances, you must come to me" he said in a strict tone.

"Okay" I said.

"As for your job, I'm gonna put you down for electrical, not many people are working there so they're really short handed" he explained.

"Okay"


	3. Levi fucking Ackerman

I left Ewrins office still slightly in shock from the conversation. I absentmindedly began walking down the hallway towards my cell not paying attention.

"Hey, what the f-" growled a deep voice. I panicked and quickly gave the man some room, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention" I quickly stuttered. He shoved me against the wall, leaving me moaning in pain. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look him in the eye, he had blonde hair and sideburns. I tried desperately to avoid eye contact, while struggling to get away from him.

"Woah, easy there tiger. Who let you in here? You're way too good looking to be an actual prisoner, where's the cameras" he whispered seductively, as he let his hand trail from my chin down to my chest. I used this opportunity to shove the man, I sent him stumbling backwards but he quickly regained composure and had me against the wall again in seconds, only this time a much firmer grip leaving me almost breathless.

"Leave me alone" I managed to say, while I was still struggling for breath. I quickly looked for an escape, much to my dismay none seemed possible against this stronger man.

"Now, why would I do that?" he snarled. "Pretty boy like you, you're gonna be someone's bitch no doubt about it. I'm just the first to claim the prize".

"I am not a prize to be won" I said through gasps. He tightened his grip and I slowly felt myself losing conciseness. I felt his hot breath on my mouth as he leaned towards me, attacking my lips and demanding entrance which I was too weak to deny. 

Suddenly I fell to the ground, no longer being supported by his weight. I gasped trying to breath in to make up for the lack of oxygen I'd been deprived of not but moments ago. Once I had a steady breathing pace I looked up to face my saviour.

And then deeply regretted looking up. There he stood in all his 160 cm glory, holding my attacker by the collar.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you..

Levi fucking Ackerman.


	4. Glimpse into the Past

I was feeling a lot of things in that moment. Mainly anger, but also sadness and betrayal. I brought my hands to my throat to soothe its aching pain that I had been left with. I refused to acknowledge his presence. I stood up weakly, still trying to regain my breath. I turned on my heels and quickly ran towards the door leading out to the yard.  
“Fuck!” I yelled, releasing all my feelings into the empty yard. I leaned against the wall for support. Of all the prisons in America, we had to be stuck here, together. We didn’t end on a good note, I mean clearly! We are both locked up for God’s sake!

Three Years Earlier*****  
“Are you sure this is going to work” I asked while nervously biting my lip. He looked at me with a look of desire. He lifted his hand to my chin and traced my lips with his finger.  
“Don’t do that, we have work to do we don’t have time for the things I would love to do with you right now” he whispered seductively in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. “Everything will be fine, Eren. All you have to do is get on the plane, with the suitcase and I’ll meet you in Pairs. After the job, we can do anything.” I nodded and gave him one last hug goodbye before going through security with my head held high.

  
A suitcase filled with money. How illegal is this? Very. I showed my fake I.D to the intimidating security man, and shot him my winning smile that Levi told me to use. In his words, with my smile alone, I could get away with murder. Except this isn’t murder, its money laundering. When I first found out that Levi was an international drug dealer, I wasn’t bothered being the idiot college student that I was. I thought everything about this man was enchanting and exhilarating. He could do no wrong in my eyes.

  
I landed in Pairs after a very long and uncomfortable flight. Now all I had to do was get the suitcase, give to Levi and he could send the money to his boss, and then I was done. Simple as that. I saw the red suitcase on the conveyer belt and eagerly pounced on it, earning strange looks from other passengers, I shot them an apologetic smile and began pulling my suitcase towards the exit. Levi stood outside nervously pacing back and forth, obviously not noticing me. I quickly sped my pace and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“I did it” I whispered into his ear. He pulled my back and looked me in the eyes, then laughed and placed an eager kiss on my lips and I willingly returned it. “I can’t believe you actually did this for me” he replied as he rested his forehead against my chest.

  
“Anything for you” I answered as I playfully pushed my hand into his undercut hair until it reach his jet black hair. “Well, back to business. I need you to get in this cab, I’ll take it to Zackly.”  
I pouted at that. “Why can’t I come with you? Zackly loves me, maybe even more then you” I said with a wink, which Levi returned with a playful punch; “You watch it” he said as he pointed his finger at me jokingly.

  
“You can’t come, because I’m afraid he’s gonna offer you a job or some other shit. Although you were useful today, I’d prefer to not involve you with my work, or have him involve you.” he said as he stared at his feet, then suddenly met my eyes again “He likes you now but if you were to ever fuck up a job under his instruction, even I wouldn’t be able to save you.”  
I nodded hearing the seriousness. I knew that Darius Zackly had a truly evil side to him, but he was nothing but a sweetie to me. Only because I was the lover of his most trusted and best trafficker. So basically he liked me for keeping his employee happy. So I kissed Levi on the cheek and stepped into the taxi, and it took off leaving Levi smiling sadly as he waved to me.

Now******  
I pushed my fingers through my long hair and pulled slightly, frustration just biting at my sanity. I heard the door open, then close quietly. I refused to look.

  
“Eren”

  
I ignored him. If I even so much at looked at him right now, I’d break. I’d see his eyes that always showed so much love and kindness. I wanted nothing more them to see them full of anger and hate but I know Levi didn’t feel that way. Somehow I knew.

  
“Eren, please just look at me”

  
I turned my back to him and looked at my shoes. “I can’t”  
“Why not?” he asked as he stepped towards me placing his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and moved forwards again.  
“You turned me in, I know you did. I just.. I fucking hate you so much. I had moved on, y’know?” I said through choked sobs. He pushed me against the wall. I flinched out of fear, I didn’t want a repeat of five minutes ago.

  
He took a step back. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not filth like Wagner. I just want to say, I didn’t turn you in! What good would that do me” he said sounding desperate. “Hmm, I don’t know maybe you were jealous that I finally moved on, got a job and a functional non-drug related girlfriend?” I shouted in response. I always had a short temper.

  
“I’m not petty like that. How could you think that, I’d like to remind you, YOU left me, you took that plane even though I begged you to stay, so for you to even think I would force my same faith on you is just insulting, I don’t want you in here, you’re too good for these people” he cried out, making me immediately regret everything, I looked him in the eyes and saw tears threatening to spill but suddenly saw them flash with anger;

  
“Consider this. You committed a crime, you fought the law and the law won. Simple as that” he snapped and left me in my confusion.  
What just happened? He didn’t turn me in? Suddenly I felt like the bad guy, just assuming he would turn me in just to get even? I followed him inside so I could just sleep and ignore today. I need to call Christa, Armin or Mikasa. Maybe Christa, she is my girlfriend after all and we couldn’t spend my last day together as she had an important ‘business meeting’.

  
I just need to talk to someone. Anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi

Typical fucking Eren Jaeger. Thinking I turned him in out of spite.

I mean I did turn him in but not for the reasons he thinks! My old partner Hanji, they told me that Zackly was after him. I never should've involved Eren I should of seen this coming. I only named him so he'd be safe from Zackly but now I'm not so sure just how safe he really is...

Guys like Wagner, and worse are in here and Eren is just not built for this place. His eyes full of innocence. This place is going to change him and it's all my fault. He can never know the truth. He will never forgive me, hell he wouldn't even wait for an explanation.

All I can do for now is wait. Watch him from afar until the guilt eats him up and he apologises. I know that makes me sounds like a complete asshole, but I never claimed to be a good guy I mean for crying out loud I'm in prison.

I heard the bell. Back to the bunks. My favourite time of the day, I get to lay down and just be alone for fucking once. I've had plenty of cell mates but they never last longer than a week, they run to Commander Eyebrows and beg to be moved, because of my obsessive need of complete cleanliness or they just can't deal with me, my sarcastic asshole self tends to cause other prisoners difficulties. Which is saying something because these people are all criminals, yet I'm the unbearable one.

It's not like I'm completely alone though, because that's just asking for a death wish, Gunther, Oluo, and Eld are the few who don't piss me off, well not as much as the others and they're not filth either. Oluo tends to inmate me, it's annoying as fuck but he's like a brother. They all are.

I took my boots off and lay down on the shitty bed. I let out a loud sigh, the events of the day replaying over and over. All I need to do is protect Eren, I mean how bad could it get. I’ve been in here for three years now, only two more till I’m home free but I could get out on good behaviour according to Erwin. Eren is only in for twelve months, or at least that’s what Hanji promised. 

*3 months ago*

“Levi, I know you don’t want to but you have to!” Hanji pleaded with me, as they leaned across the table resting her hands on mine. I looked into her eyes and saw they were filled to the brim with tears that were threatening to slip out. Maybe they wasn’t lying afterall. “Inmate, no touching” yelled an angry guard. I slowly pulled my hands from Hanji and gave her an apologetic look.

“But Hanji, if Eren finds out I named him, he’ll never forgive me.” I said, trying to convince myself why I could not, would not name him. “I mean, I know he’s moved on, he deserves better than me, but I haven’t and i don't want to think that we won't stand a chance because I ruined his life twice, by bringing him into this hell with me!” 

Hanji stared at me with a look of disbelief. They looked ready to slap me but I continued to stare her down, I couldn’t let my guard down. “Eren will die out there. Zackly is out for blood and all you can think about is, ‘Oh my God, he’ll hate me. Great now we can never be fuck buddies again’ are you really that selfish!!” they half-yelled at me, not wanting to get in trouble. I let out a loud sigh, feeling defeated.

“How do you know?” I asked nervously biting my tongue back from saying anything more. I just needed details, to see how bad the situation really was. “Mike can smell it” they replied looking me dead in the eye, and suddenly I realised how damn serious everything was.

“Oh shit” I muttered. “I can’t believe i thought Zackly would just let Eren leave after they had already met.” I groaned in frustration, regretting all my life choices, but mainly the ones where I involved Eren in this fucking shit show that I call my life.

“Tell my lawyer” I whispered silently, not wanting to believe the words I was about to say “Tell him, that I will name Eren Jaeger for assisting”. 

 

*Present*

I would never forget the look of pity Hanji gave me when I finally gave in. She knew I would because she knows how much I love that brat, and to turn him in because he would literally be murdered in the most brutal way possible and his body never to be found for his family to even have a fucking funeral for him, was not your typical love story.

We were doomed from the moment I saw him in that bar. Doomed to fall in love, doomed to be heartbroken, doomed to be left and doomed to be reunited in the most unexpected way. Someone should really make a reality show and name it ‘Levi’s Life’ they’d be rich for sure. 

Eventually I just stopped thinking about everything and let myself fall into a deep sleep where I could escape reality, at least for a while.

Eren

I eventually found myself walking towards my room again, upon hearing the loud bell. If that bell hadn’t been so loud I may of stayed outside all night, who knows maybe if I died of hypothermia it’d be easier than staying here.

I got back to my room and just in time to because the lights switched off the minute I sat on my bed.

“Jaeger, where the hell did you go” Braun said from across the room, looking up from his book. “Oh you know, i had a counselling session with my, um, counsellor?” I replied, still in shock from the events of the day. I had almost forgotten completely about my little visit with Erwin. Ironic how he warned me about the men in here being extremely horny, then experiencing it first hand. Thanks for the heads up though.

“Who’s your counsellor?” Hoover asked looking curious. “Um, Erwin Smith?” I replied. I noticed Hoover look up at Braun from the bottom bunk, they exchanged a look but I was too tired to notice what the look may or may not have suggested.

“The guy’s good looking but be careful Eren” Braun warned as he placed his book under his pillow, “Goodnight losers” he called out. Hoover swiftly kicked Braun’s bed to silence him, but resulted in hurting his foot and giving us all the giggles like a bunch of teenage girls at a sleepover. I actually had to remind myself I was in prison, and I still had noo idea what these two did to get them here.

I mean it couldn’t possibly be murder? They wouldn’t be in minimum security for murder, that’d send them to max for sure..and they don’t seem the type to be brutal cold-blooded murders if their giggling was anything to go by.

I heard some light snores come from Hoover and seconds later some heavier snores from Braun. I looked at them in awe, almost jealous. It seems to me like the sound of Hoover’s snores eased Braun into sleep and I just thought that was fucking adorable. They are my prison OTP.

I wonder if they’re even gay??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE WOO
> 
> Sidenote: I was watching Pocahontas the other day and I just thought about Eren and Levi like that movie is literally them!! Eren's all about freedom and just would really be an amazing Pocahontas with his tanned skin and all that and then there's Levi being Humanity's strongest soldier!?!?! LIterallly John Smith like!!! I really want to write a story based on this but I've already got my hands full with this story and Flight Mode, BUT if this idea interests you and would like to steal the idea YOU TOTALLY CAN, I WOULD LOVE TO READ IT!! I might write the first chapter and send it off into the world like a proud mother sending her child to college :')

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
